goanimate_v3fandomcom-20200214-history
The Columbus Family Episode 100: The Boys Get In Mega Hyper Extreme Dead Meat/Expelled/Arrested/Executed
Cast *Microsoft Mike as Narrator *Steven as Homer Columbus *Ivy as Shimajirō Shimano Behavior Card Legend *Rainbow Card ~ Graduate forever and receive a reward of $999 quadrillion *Diamond Card ~ Graduate forever and receive a reward of $990 quadrillion *Platinum Diamond Card ~ Graduate forever and receive a reward of $985 quadrillion *Golden Diamond Card ~ Graduate forever and receive a reward of $980 quadrillion *Silver Diamond Card ~ Graduate forever and receive a reward of $970 quadrillion *Bronze Diamond Card ~ Graduate forever and receive a reward of $960 quadrillion *Platinum Card ~ Graduate forever and receive a reward of $950 quadrillion *Gold Card ~ Graduate forever and receive a reward of $940 quadrillion *Silver Card ~ 1,000,000 years off and receive a reward of $930 quadrillion *Bronze Card ~ 900,000 years off and receive a reward of $920 quadrillion *Emerald Card ~ 800,000 years off and receive a reward of $910 quadrillion *Ruby Card ~ 700,000 years off and receive a reward of $900 quadrillion *Sapphire Card ~ 600,000 years off and receive a reward of $890 quadrillion *Mexican Pink Card ~ 500,000 years off and receive a reward of $880 quadrillion *Philippine Pink Card ~ 400,000 years off and receive a reward of $870 quadrillion *Shocking Pink Card ~ 300,000 years off and receive a reward of $860 quadrillion *Telemagenta Card ~ 200,000 years off and receive a reward of $850 quadrillion *Deep Pink Card ~ 100,000 years off and receive a reward of $840 quadrillion *Electric Pink Card ~ 95,000 years off and receive a reward of $830 quadrillion *Flickr Pink Card ~ 90,000 years off and receive a reward of $820 quadrillion *Rose Card ~ 85,000 years off and receive a reward of $810 quadrillion *Fluorescent Pink Card ~ 80,000 years off and receive a reward of $800 quadrillion *Flamingo Pink Card ~ 75,000 years off and receive a reward of $790 quadrillion *Hollywood Cerise Card ~ 70,000 years off and receive a reward of $780 quadrillion *Hot Magenta Card ~ 65,000 years off and receive a reward of $770 quadrillion *Magenta Card ~ 60,000 years off and receive a reward of $760 quadrillion *Hot Pink Card ~ 55,000 years off and receive a reward of $750 quadrillion *Pink Card ~ 50,000 years off and receive a reward of $740 quadrillion *Ultra Pink Card ~ 45,000 years off and receive a reward of $730 quadrillion *Cerise Card ~ 40,000 years off and receive a reward of $720 quadrillion *Mulberry Card ~ 35,000 years off and receive a reward of $710 quadrillion *Fandango Card ~ 30,000 years off and receive a reward of $700 quadrillion *Palatinate Card ~ 25,000 years off and receive a reward of $690 quadrillion *Plum Card ~ 20,000 years off and receive a reward of $680 quadrillion *Tyrian Purple Card ~ 15,000 years off and receive a reward of $670 quadrillion *Byzantium Card ~ 10,000 years off and receive a reward of $660 quadrillion *Purple Card ~ 9,000 years off and receive a reward of $650 quadrillion *KSU Purple Card ~ 8,500 years off and receive a reward of $640 quadrillion *Purpureus Card ~ 8,400 years off and receive a reward of $630 quadrillion *Violet Card ~ 8,300 years off and receive a reward of $620 quadrillion *Amethyst Card ~ 8,200 years off and receive a reward of $610 quadrillion *Indigo Card ~ 8,100 years off and receive a reward of $600 quadrillion *Midnight Card ~ 8,000 years off and receive a reward of $590 quadrillion *Lavender Card ~ 7,900 years off and receive a reward of $580 quadrillion *Midnight Blue Card ~ 7,800 years off and receive a reward of $570 quadrillion *Duke Blue Card ~ 7,700 years off and receive a reward of $560 quadrillion *Egyptian Blue Card ~ 7,600 years off and receive a reward of $550 quadrillion *Blue Card ~ 7,500 years off and receive a reward of $540 quadrillion *Navy Blue Card ~ 7,400 years off and receive a reward of $530 quadrillion *Maya Blue Card ~ 7,300 years off and receive a reward of $520 quadrillion *Sky Blue Card ~ 7,200 years off and receive a reward of $510 quadrillion *Electric Blue Card ~ 7,100 years off and receive a reward of $500 quadrillion *Cyan Card ~ 7,000 years off and receive a reward of $490 quadrillion *Robin Egg Blue Card ~ 6,900 years off and receive a reward of $490 quadrillion *Turquoise Card ~ 6,800 years off and receive a reward of $480 quadrillion *Mint Card ~ 6,700 years off and receive a reward of $470 quadrillion *Teal Card ~ 6,600 years off and receive a reward of $460 quadrillion *White Card ~ Nothing happens Transcript *(December 12, 2017) *Roll: Yay! Me, Bing Bong, Reggie, Classified, Sharptooth, Chanticleer, Aslan, Freddy Ferret and Cyber Woo got rainbow cards. *Evil Shimajirō Shimano: No fair Elephant012! Me and Evil Mimirin Midorihara gotgot! *Elephant012: That's right Evil Shimajirō Shimano and Evil Mimirin Midorihara *Shimajirō Shimano: Oh no, not you three again Eric, Jayden and Homer Columbus! This is the 1,000th time you three been to the principal's office but what brings you three here this time! *Eric: You are so not going to like this when we tell you this Shimajirō Shimano! *Homer: Me, Eric and Jayden got greyscale cards! *Shimajirō Shimano: (offscreen) louder YOU....AND....JAYDEN...AND....HOMER...GOT...WHAT?!!!! OH!!! (X100) ERIC, JAYDEN AND HOMER COLUMBUS, I CAN'T BLOODY BELIEVE YOU THREE GOT GREYSCALE CARDS AND GOT IN MEGA HYPER EXTREME DEAD MEAT!!! YOU THREE ARE THE WORST STUDENTS IN HISTORY!!!! THAT DOES IT, YOU THREE ARE PERMANENTLY EXPELLED FOREVER AND EVER AND EVER AND EVER AND EVER AND EVER FROM SCHOOL!!!! I'M CALLING THE POLICE AND THE JAPANESE SELF DEFENSE FORCE AND THEY WILL ARREST YOU THREE MASSIVE TIME!!!!!! GET OUT RIGHT NOW AND NEVER EVER, EVER, EVER, EVER, EVER, EVER, EVER, EVER COME BACK TO SCHOOL AGAIN!!!!! *Microsoft Mike: And so, Eric, Jayden and Homer Columbus got arrested for getting in mega hyper extreme dead meat and got permanently expelled forever and ever and ever from school! The Columbus boys Eric, Jayden and Homer were sent to International Supreme Court and they were charged for all the bad and disgraceful things they did from 2008 to 2017! And then on Verdict Day, the Grand Jury has reached the verdict in the case of the United States of America Vs. Eric, Jayden and Homer Columbus, and the verdict was: GUILTY! Eric, Jayden and Homer Columbus were found guilty of all the very horrible and bad things they did in the past 9 years and are sentenced to death by being permanently sent away to the Pride Lands to be killed, torn up and eaten up lions by the jury of their peers! Annet Myer and Giffany took Eric, Jayden and Homer Columbus to the Baron's Fortress in Haven City and prepared them for their executions. Let's start with the part they get jailed. *(December 14, 2017) *Giffany: This is your cell. You three will stay there until your execution on December 18 at 8:30 PM. *Danielle Columbus: Eric, Jayden and Homer Columbus Category:Series Finale Episodes Category:Shimajirō and Friends Show Category:Evil Shimajirō Shimano and Friends' Grounded Days Category:2017 videos Category:Grounded Videos by Sarah West Category:Longest Videos Category:Longest Dead Meat Videos